


On the Courting Habits of Dragons

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [14]
Category: Unusual Dragon Hoards - iguanamouth
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dragon had a hoard quite like Hoarder of Panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Courting Habits of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/gifts).



> Prompt: How do they interact with one another - are there clans built around similar sorts of hoards?

No dragon had a hoard quite like Hoarder of Panties.

"Such soft fabrics," she'd chime in a voice almost too ethereal to be a dragon's. "Such lovely colors!"

Hoarder of Blankets would have had a chance at her, but he'd mingled his hoard years ago with a fellow cuddlebug.

Hoarder of Socks was rebuffed.

"Panties are silkier."

Hoarder of Makeup was rejected.

"Panties are prettier."

Hoarder of Pastries offered to take over the kitchen, and keep his hoard out of the bedroom.

"That is acceptable."


End file.
